


The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo

by fornevertash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Humor, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lawyer Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Personal Assistant Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Tattoos, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Vibrators, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: Arthur is content to pinepatheticallysilently for his gorgeous assistant....Then he accidentally sees Merlin's new tattoo.And all bets are off.Or; in which Morgana has a black belt in lethal shoe toss, Gwaine’s perverted spidey senses are tingling, Merlin thinks his sexual frustration may actually kill him, and Arthur wishes he had installed a lock on his office door.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 722





	The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> ..Yeah... I don't even know guys... like what...🌈
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, the kudos, the love, you guys. Ugh feedback is like crack and it totally gets the creative juices running. So yeah, thanks for enabling me.
> 
> So this fic contains general mayhem, shenanigans, banter, sexiness, references to Twilight AND 50 Shades of Grey, Gwaine being a big perve, Morgana is The Snark Queen™️, Merlin being a naughty boi, Arthur punishing said naughty boi and the author generally flailing about in the background. You still game?

Arthur ripped an AirPod out of his ear and whipped it against the wall. It made a less than satisfying ‘thwack’, then bounced onto the carpet. He glared at the tiny piece of stupidly expensive technology for an entire twenty seconds. 

It lay there. Innocently. Mocking him.

Arthur growled and ripped furiously at his Bvlgari tie, it felt tight and hot around his throat. He tossed it as well, just for good measure. 

He heard a feminine yelp and looked up in time to see Morgana duck to avoid getting whipped in the face with the red jacquard silk.

“What the actual fuck Arthur!”

He leaned back in his seat and offered her his signature Arthur Imperious Smirk™. Just because he knew it would make her perfectly groomed eyebrow twitch.

Ah, there it was.

“...Do you ever knock, dear sister?”

She threw him a deadpan look and took a seat on his leather couch. She toed off her shoes and wiggled her toes into his plush carpet with a luxurious sigh. Then, she picked up and pointed the stiletto of one Louboutin heel dangerously in his direction. He resisted the urge to gulp. She must have seen the sudden trepidation because her returning smirk was pure evil.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t whip this at your stupid, arrogant head.”

“...Because you love me?”

“...Try again.”

“Ah… because blood is a bitch to get out of Italian leather?”

She paused consideringly at that, “...Fair point.” She lowered the shoe. Arthur tried not to look too relieved. 

“Well, can you explain to me why I just received a call from Uther raging about the fact that you fired another temp?”

“They suck, Morgana, they all fucking suck and I can’t deal with the incompetence,” he jutted out his lower lip and tried to look pitiful. “I can’t deal with all the stupidity, it makes me crazy!”

Morgana rolled her eyes, “It’s only for one more week and then Merlin will be back from the Bahamas. Can’t you control yourself and just DEAL like an adult!”

Arthur twitched at the mention of Merlin and then his face darkened.

“...You’re such an idiot, Arthur.”

“Shut up.”

“No. Half the people in this office are terrified of you and the other half worship the ground you walk on. Without Merlin here, someone has to keep your ego in check before your head gets too big and you float away, never to be seen again.”

“...Someone’s been watching ‘Up’ again.”

“Shut up, you know it’s Gwen’s favourite movie. Don’t make me choke you with that tie.”

“....Oooooh, Fifty Shades of Grey again too, huh?” 

“...Don’t change the subject. Stop being a dick or I’ll tell Merlin what a pompous jerk you were to that last temp.”

“...You wouldn’t…” Arthur breathed, his eyes wide. His assistant would give him the lecture of all lectures if he found out how much of a petulant child Arthur had been in his absence. Arthur just couldn’t help it. Merlin knew him better than he even knew himself. He could anticipate Arthur’s needs like no one had ever been able to before. He knew which calls to put through, which clients to defer to a later time, how to charm even the most difficult clients and he was much too brilliant for his current position. Fuck, he missed Merlin.

“Try me baby,” Morgana examined her long, french-tipped nails as if bored by their current conversation. But Arthur could see the evil twinkle in her eye.

The witch.

“...Fine, I’ll behave.”

“Good boy,” she said, satisfied. Then shot him a long-suffering look, “When are you just going to tell him that you’re head over heels for him?” She spun the heel in her hand in a circle to emphasize her point.

Arthur spluttered at the question, “...I am not!”

She gave him a pointed look.

The silence stretched for what felt like an age. Arthur twitched and blinked. He had never won a staring contest with Morgana. The woman was like a demonic cat.

“...He has a boyfriend,” he said finally, in a petulant, sulking tone.

Morgana rolled her eyes, “It’s not a serious relationship. You know that Merlin doesn’t feel that strongly for Will.”

“He went on vacation with him!”

“Who else was he supposed to take on the vacation he won from a radio contest? It’s not like you offered to go with him!” Morgana’s eyes were definitely at risk of falling out of her head from chronic rolling. Or getting stuck in an awkward position. Arthur hoped spitefully for the latter. 

Arthur dropped his eyes, “Well… he’s too young for me.”

Morgana looked at him dryly, “It’s a seven year difference, hardly a May-December romance.”

“...Well… you…I... shut up.”

She smiled at him and stood, slipping her shoes back on and brushing the invisible wrinkles out of her form-fitting, sheath dress. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, I need you to do a favour for Gwen and I,” she said as she turned to leave. “Can you swing by Merlin’s apartment and water his plants? Gwen promised she’d do so but she has a last minute appointment before we meet at the bar tonight.”

Arthur grumbled epithets under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Of course, dearest sister, anything for you.”

Her eyes glowed with pleasure and amusement and she blew him a cheeky kiss behind her shoulder.

Arthur slammed his head three times against his desk.

“Fuck. This. Shit.”

* * *

Arthur checked his Rolex idly as he pressed the button for the elevator. The building was nearly deserted due to the late hour so he didn’t have to wait long for a ride. He sighed heavily, he had just enough time to head over to Merlin’s house before he would have to rush to meet his friends at the bar. 

The garage was also almost deserted and Arthur couldn’t help but mourn Merlin’s absence for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Without his assistant’s help, he was running at minimal efficiency. He studiously ignored the little voice in his head that insisted that his efficiency was also suffering because of how much time he had spent distracted by Merlin’s absence.

Ugh, he was pitiful. Pendragons do not pine. He slammed his head against his steering wheel once. Then started his journey to the other side of town.

He pulled into the dilapidated parking lot and grabbed Merlin’s apartment key out of his glove compartment, having been given a copy for emergencies. He wrinkled his nose at the ‘Out of Service’ sign on the elevator and resigned himself to climbing the eight flights of stairs. Merlin lived in a tiny one bedroom apartment that was barely furnished. Arthur was always dismayed by the shabbiness of his home on the odd occasion he visited. The younger man was putting himself through law school while also working full time as his assistant and Arthur was dreading the day that he would have to replace Merlin permanently. He paid Merlin generously for his work but Arthur knew that he sent most of his money to his mother and spent the rest on his living expenses. Merlin was ridiculously independent and had outwardly refused what he considered charity from his better-off friends.

After watering the wide variety of plants and succulents that Merlin had managed to cram into his tiny home, Arthur stared dubiously into the empty fridge. He resolved to sneak some essentials in before Merlin returned home. Perhaps even some of those french macarons from the bakery near the Pendragon and Associates head office. Arthur’s cock thickened at the memory of Merlin licking a smear of matcha filling from his fingers, sighing in pure pleasure after devouring the treat in one bite. 

‘Fuck, I’m like a horny teenager.’

Arthur shook his head to dispel some of the lust and to try to get himself under control. 

Then he turned to leave.

A soft moan made him pause in his tracks.

Frowning in confusion, Merlin was not supposed to be home for another week, Arthur followed the soft noises to the closed bedroom door. Stealthily, he cracked it open just wide enough to peer through with one eye.

His cock immediately hardened in his pants.

There was Merlin, face down on the bed. His body was glowing in the dim light cast by a lamp, his slender fine form covered in a delicious sheen of sweat. He was moaning and writhing, rutting helplessly against the bed. Arthur’s eyes perused slowly down those delicate shoulders, the pale, flushed skin of his back and then finally to the beautiful curve of his round ass. And fuck, was that a butt plug splitting open those plump cheeks?

Arthur watched transfixed as Merlin reached to grab a small remote from his bedside table and pressed a button. Immediately, a buzzing sound filled the room and Merlin groaned in pleasure as the butt plug began to vibrate quite vigorously.

“Ah, ah, uh, yes, yes, please… ah, god…” Merlin’s little noises were going to drive him crazy. Arthur struggled to regulate his breathing, as much as he’d like to rush into the room and give his gorgeous little assistant everything he was begging for, Merlin was in a relationship. And Arthur had too much respect (read: had caught MAD feelings) for the younger man and he couldn’t take advantage of him like that. 

“Harder… give it to me… ah, fuck! Arthur, please!” And if that was not enough, as he arched his back, Arthur noticed a mark on his upper left cheek.

A tattoo?

Arthur leaned in closer and blinked. Then blinked again. 

There, traced in red and black ink, was a tiny, intricate dragon tattooed on Merlin’s ass.

Arthur had to palm his cock to keep from coming in his pants. 

Then he turned and stealthily crept out the door, a devious smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Merlin groaned in frustration when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned as another stab of pleasure slithered up his spine. Ah, maybe if he just ignored it, whoever it was would just go away. 

But the unwanted visitor was insistent and reluctantly, Merlin turned off the device, groaning in frustration. Who could it possibly be? No one even knew yet that he had flown home from vacation early.

He threw on the nearest pair of pants, dark skinny jeans that Morgana had gifted him for his last birthday, and slung on one of his white, button-up work shirts. He didn’t bother to remove the plug, after he got rid of whoever was at the door, he planned on returning to his prior activities without pause.

“What?” he snapped, annoyed, not even bothering to see who it was.

“ _Mer_ lin,” the deep, indolent voice sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock and Merlin almost moaned aloud. Arthur was leaning against the wall just outside of his apartment, looking for all the world like he had casually stepped right out of a magazine shoot, he was that ridiculously gorgeous. 

And fuck, Merlin hated him.

There was something different about Arthur’s presence today. Something predatory. Merlin gulped as Arthur’s eyes did a slow perusal of his body, lingering on the stripe of pale chest and toned stomach exposed by the shirt he hadn’t bothered to button up. It was enough to make him clench involuntarily around the plug settled deep in his ass.

“Ah, I see you are home,” Arthur casually brushed past him to enter the apartment. And Merlin had to suppress another moan as Arthur’s arm brushed against the sensitive bare skin of his chest.

“...What are you… how did you know I was… what?” 

“I stopped by to water your plants and then I heard what must have been your television so I assumed you came home early,” Arthur laughed, throwing his head back and Merlin swallowed thickly as his eyes were drawn to the skin of his neck. It was golden and it looked so ridiculously lickable that Merlin licked his lips and oh my god, did Arthur hear him moaning earlier? -Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“You’re coming to the bar with me, it’s Friday,” Merlin blinked and averted his gaze from the skin of his throat to fixate on those tempting lips and ohmygodhewasinsomuchtrouble.

“Ah… no, I’m feeling pretty tired from the flight… I think I’m just going to stay home and relax…”

“A drink will help you relax, _Mer_ lin! Let’s go! And Gwaine’s celebrating his new movie contract! We’re heading to ‘The White Knight’. He’ll never forgive you if he finds out you were home and didn’t come out to congratulate him.”

Merlin looked dubiously down at his outfit, knowing that his attire looked too casual for that particularly bougie lounge.

“I should probably change then…”

His breath caught in his throat as Arthur’s scent invaded his senses, the older man was inches away and Merlin looked up, wide-eyed, as Arthur’s fingers came to rest on his shirt.

“You look _fine_ ,” and Merlin’s eyes glazed over at the dark, heady purr. His fingers deftly buttoned up the shirt and Merlin couldn’t hold back a shiver as those long fingers brushed against his hot skin. “...Maybe just grab a jacket, it’s a bit chilly outside.”

Latching onto the excuse with all the desperation of a drowning man, Merlin back-pedalled away from his boss. Yes, boss. He tried to hold onto that sobering thought. 

“Ah.. yes, let me just go… grab it from my room.” To his dismay, Arthur followed close behind him. There would be no chance for him to remove the plug. 

He leaned forward to grab his jacket from where it had fallen at the foot of his bed. As he stood, he was unaware that Arthur was so close behind him and the brush of the hard body caused him to jump, losing his balance and falling backwards. Arthur’s hands came to grip him by the waist as he fell against that muscular chest. His ass slammed against Arthur’s thigh with the motion and a wanton moan was torn from his lips as the plug was forced harshly against his prostate. He threw his head back against Arthur’s shoulder, his back arching as his body involuntarily spasmed. It was only sheer willpower that prevented him from coming right there, surrounded by Arthur’s arms and his mouth-watering scent.

“...Are you okay?” Arthur’s voice was rough against the shell of his ear and Merlin’s eyes shot open. He tore himself out of Arthur’s grip and made directly for the door. Unable to meet Arthur’s eyes, he all but ran out of the apartment.

“Yup fine, totally good, like absolutely peachy. We’re going to be late, we should go, I mean we can’t keep the crew waiting. You know how impatient Gwaine can be and like Morgana will totally kill us dead. I’m still not convinced she doesn’t have powers, I mean beyond her ridiculously good aim when throwing her death shoes, hahahahaha.” And now he was babbling like an idiot as he flew down the stairs to the garage. Merlin wished a hole could open up right there and swallow him whole. 

Arthur’s dark chuckle followed behind him.

Holy shit, he was doomed.

* * *

They entered the dim establishment just a little after ten, the room was already filled to the bursting with the young and rich, dressed to the nines in outfits that could cover Merlin’s rent for more than a month.

He looked down dubiously at his casual attire. “Are you sure I’m dressed well enough for this?” He much preferred the casual bar they frequented closer to work. ‘Camelot’ was just one step up from a complete dive but Merlin loved its homey feel and kitschy decor and he knew his friends loved the place just as much as he did. 

“You look great,” Arthur said flippantly. “And besides, those are $800.00 jeans you’re wearing, so I wouldn’t worry about looking too out of place.”

“Oh okay, well good,” Merlin looked down at his jeans and then finally processed Arthur’s ridiculous statement. “Holy shit, wait WHAT?”

“Only the best for you, sweetheart,” Morgana rose to peck his cheek, having obviously overheard their conversation.

“I wouldn’t have accepted them if I knew they were that expensive,” Merlin blushed as he slid into the seat next to Morgana and Arthur took the one remaining seat across from him. His eyelashes flickered briefly as the plug shifted as he sat down.

Morgana waved her hand flippantly, “Those jeans are made for you, Merlin. You look positively sinful in them. And besides, it’s rude to turn down a gift.”

Huffing because he was unable to contest her logic, he turned to throw a blinding smile at Gwaine, Elyon, Percy, Leon, Gwen and Freya.

“Aren’t you still supposed to be on vacation?” Gwaine grinned, “Not that I’m complaining, it wouldn’t have been the same without you here.”

“Ah,” Merlin dropped his gaze to the table, fidgeting awkwardly. “It... just wasn’t working out.”

“What happened?” Morgana asked, touching his hand gently.

“I-I ah...” Merlin stuttered helplessly. He didn’t want to blurt out the truth and draw the attention away from Gwaine, they were here to celebrate his achievements, not talk about Merlin’s abysmal excuse for a love life. 

“You broke up with that sleazeball didn’t you?” Leon asked, narrowing his eyes.

Unable to deny the truth, Merlin dropped his head and nodded.

“Yes!” Gwaine pumped his fist into the air, “That kid was a douche, Merlin! You could do so much better!”

“What happened?” Gwen asked, the only person at the table that actually appeared saddened by the news. Though Merlin knew that she also wasn’t Will’s biggest fan. She was just the kindest soul at the table and Merlin offered her a soft, grateful smile.

“It just… it wasn’t working anymore. There wasn’t a spark between us. I don’t think there ever was, if I’m being honest.”

“So,” Gwaine said thoughtfully. “He couldn’t satisfy you in bed.” 

Merlin felt his cheeks flush and he groaned as his head thunked down against the table. 

Gwaine laughed, delighted. “I'll take that as a yes.” Morgana reached forward to smack the shameless man’s shoulder. He let out a small ‘oof’ in pain. As a black belt in various disciplines, Morgana’s hits always left a mark.

“Stop teasing him,” she scolded the pouting man. “Break ups suck, no matter how bad the sex, and Merlin deserves to wallow as much as he wants and drink as much as he wants as well.”

“You’re not helping, Morgana,” Merlin mumbled, face smashed against the table. 

Arthur’s leg nudged his gently under the table and he peaked up at his boss through one eye. 

‘You okay,’ Arthur mouthed, a look of concern on his face. Merlin felt his heart melt, liquify and drip between his toes.

‘Fine,’ he mouthed back, giving Arthur a small grin smile. And he was fine. His relationship with Will had been a drain on his life and his emotions for the past few months. Though he still cared about his ex, it had never been a serious relationship in Merlin’s eyes. There was only one person that he truly wanted to gift his heart. But that… was impossible.

Morgana nudged him playfully and Merlin blinked up at her and the shots that had magically appeared at the table.

“Two things to celebrate tonight! Gwaine’s new contract and Merlin’s freedom!”

“Cheers!” The group clinked their glasses and Merlin couldn’t help but smile as he downed the tequila, maybe this night was just what he needed after all.

* * *

Merlin was on his fourth drink and Arthur admired the pleasant flush high on his cheeks. He was currently engaged in a conversation with Gwaine about something inane and ridiculous. The girls, Elyan, Leon, and Percy had disappeared onto the dance floor and Arthur was currently trying to formulate an email to a particularly needy and annoying client on his phone.

“I can’t believe you’re playing ‘Jasper’ in the remake of Twilight,” Merlin laughed, “I thought you were more of a Jacob fan.”

“Werewolf sex is quite tiltillating to read, you should check out those fanfics I emailed to you.” Gwaine cocked his head a few degrees as a smirk quirked on the edge of his lips, “It’s totally been the inspiration for the recent roleplay in the bedroom with Percy.”

The dark haired boy spluttered then laughed, “...Too much information, Gwaine!” The infuriating man just made a non-commital noise before stealing a sip from Merlin’s drink, something fruity and strong that Morgana had ordered for him.

“And besides,” Merlin scoffed, stealing his drink back, “Vampires are much cooler than werewolves, I mean who wants to turn into a big, hairy beast. Definitely not sexy.”

“Ah,” Gwaine’s eyes twinkled. He dropped his voice to a raunchy whisper, “So you’d rather Arthur bite you. You’re much kinkier than you look with those big, innocent blue eyes and sweet, little smiles.”

Arthur’s ears perked at the sound of his name, but outwardly he remained fixated on his phone.

“Shut up Gwaine!” Merlin hissed. He tossed Arthur a somewhat terrified glance, then reached out to pinch the older man mercilessly on his arm. “What if he hears you!?”

Gwaine sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring Merlin’s comment. “I don't believe being a Vampire would be all too glamourous. You'd have all sorts of venereal diseases from all the unsafe meals. Then you'd probably infect all your sexy harem girls and boys and they'd all die tragic diseased deaths in your 16th century mansion.”

Merlin’ mouth flopped open, “...You've given this way too much thought.”

“That's what happens when you have a big, brainy brain in your head.”

“...Says the guy that just referred to his brain as ‘brainy’.”

Gwaine poked Merlin in the shoulder and dipped his head to whisper naughtily in his ear, “Why don’t we talk about who you’d rather give head to.”

Merlin pushed him away, “...You're such an asshole.”

“Well, I am what I eat.”

Merlin seemed to pause to consider the implications of this statement before his eyes widened and he physically moved farther away from the deranged man he called one of his best friends.

Gwaine laughed heartily and pushed Merlin gently so that he could slip out of the booth. “We need more drinks!” He announced merrily and disappeared in the direction of the bar.

Merlin made to sit back down in his spot but Arthur pulled him abruptly to sit on the opposite side of the booth, next to him. 

“I’m bored, Merlin, entertain me,” he moaned, dropping into the crook of Merlin’s neck and snaking an arm around his waist. He smirked against Merlin’s throat as his pulse picked up directly under his lips.

“...Arthur… ahhhhh,” the little breathy sigh from Merlin’s lips shattered Arthur’s self-control. He backed away to look the younger man directly in the eyes and his hand reached into his pocket to the little remote he had stashed there when Merlin had been distracted.

The results were beautiful. Merlin moaned loudly, back arching dramatically and his eyes instantly squeezing shut. 

“Oh fuck,” Arthur moaned, dipping his face back down to lick a long stripe up that tempting, pale neck. “You are so fucking hot.”

Those eyes looked up at him shocked, wide, and oh so very blue. “W-What… A-Arthur… how d-did you-” His sentence was cut off as Arthur increased the vibe to medium intensity. Merlin writhed in his arms, his hands tangled desperately in Arthur’s shirt, his hips making desperate little movements to try to relieve the pressure.

“So gorgeous,” Arthur rasped against the skin of his neck. “You need this don’t you. Need me to make you cum in a room full of people... Or would you rather I take you home and replace that plug with the real thing, make you cum around my cock?” Arthur looked into those glazed, half-shut eyes, the pupils blown out in pleasure. His cock was as hard as a rock and Merlin’s little noises were driving him insane.

Merlin sobbed in pleasure, hiding his face in Arthur’s neck. “P-Please,” he breathed desperately, the hot little puff of air on his skin nearly undoing Arthur right there and then. “Please, I-I... need you.”

“You have me, baby,” Arthur dropped a kiss on his hair, letting his hands drift affectionately, soothingly over Merlin’s twitching back. “You’ve always had me.”

“Hey guys, I brought more drinks,” Morgana’s voice trailed off in concern as she looked at the two men. “...What’s wrong with Merlin?”

Merlin gasped against his neck, and burrowed even deeper, effectively hiding his face from Morgana. 

Arthur looked up at her as he continued to comfortingly stroke Merlin’s back. “I think he drank too much too quickly. You know our Merlin’s a light weight.”

“Ah, poor baby,” Morgana giggled as she took a seat and the rest of the crew settled in as well. “...Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?”

Feeling pity, Arthur surreptitiously pressed the off button. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief against his skin. Then, slowly he turned to look at Morgana. “I-I’m okay, Morgana…”

Morgana frowned and reached out to touch his forehead with her hand, “You’re sweaty, flushed and you feel hot. Are you sure you’re not coming down with something.”

Gwaine snickered next to her and Arthur shot him a sharp look. Somehow, the perverted actor seemed to have some idea of what might have been going on.

“Yeah Merlin, you should probably go home and go _straight_ to bed,” there was laughter in Gwaine’s voice and Merlin opened his mouth, probably to tell Gwaine to go straight to hell.

However, his eyes went wide as Arthur turned the device up to full strength right at that moment and his loud moan made the entire table freeze. His eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back against the booth, “...Nghhh, Arthur.” 

Morgana froze. Gwen and Percy blushed. Freya and Leon stared wide-eyed. Gwaine’s smile could have rivaled the Chesire cat.

Arthur turned off the vibe, scooped up the younger man and turned back to his friends, “...Yeah, he’s definitely coming down with something, I better get him home.”

The table could only watch him go in silence.

Except for Gwaine’s muttered, “More like he's getting _down_ with _someone_.”

Arthur caught Morgana slipping a hundred dollar bill into Gwaine’s hand but he couldn’t find it in himself to care much. Not when Merlin was finally in his arms. Where he belonged.

He gently lay his precious bundle down into the front passenger seat and buckled him in. Having limited himself to only one drink, Arthur was well within the safe limit to drive. He would never put Merlin, himself or innocent lives in danger.

The object of his affections seemed to have gained enough awareness to glare at him.

“I hate you,” he mumbled, voice low and wrecked.

“I highly doubt that…” Arthur couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice and Merlin’s eyes flashed daggers at him.

“I’m so embarrassed,” he groaned, “How am I ever going to face them again?”

Arthur grinned at him and pulled the little remote out of his pocket. Merlin’s eyes went wide as he switched the vibration back on, this time to the randomized setting. Merlin eyes slammed shut once again and he gripped the seat with a white-knucked grip, “Ahhh… A-Arthur… noooooo…”

The ride back to Merlin’s place went by in a haze. When Arthur lifted Merlin out of his seat and lifted him into his arms, Merlin twined his long legs around his hips and groaned, rutting desperately against his stomach.

“Shhhh,” Arthur soothed, “We’re almost there, baby.”

He carried Merlin up the flights of stairs and finally entered the privacy of his apartment. He strode into the bedroom and lay his soon-to-be lover down on the sheets.

“A-Arthur… I can’t wait a-any longer… p-please,” Merlin begged, tears shimmering in the corners of his eyes. It was the prettiest sight Arthur had ever seen.

He stripped off Merlin’s clothing and then his own, feeling desperate to touch that lovely skin. 

He spread Merlin’s legs and settled between them, then gripped his hips and pushed so that Merlin was almost bent in two. The view was fabulous and Arthur drank in the sight for a few seconds. Merlin’s hole was clenching around the plug, obviously hungry for more stimulation. Arthur gripped the end of the plug to grind it deeper into his lover, rotating the black silicone in torturously slow circles. 

“And when did you get this?” Arthur asked, gently touching the tiny dragon imprinted into his skin. Merlin jumped as Arthur’s fingers caressed the mark and his eyes grew large.

Merlin averted his gaze, “...I got drunk with Gwaine a few weeks ago… and I lost a dare.”

Arthur chuckled and dropped his mouth to gently bite at the tattoo. “Why a dragon, _Mer_ lin?”

Merlin looked up at him from beneath those long, sooty lashes, nibbling anxiously at his lip.

Arthur let go of the plug and brushed his fingers through Merlin’s soft hair. “You can trust me, baby,” he said softly, cupping his cheek with a barely-there touch. “I won’t let you fall.”

Merlin searched Arthur’s gaze for one long moment, then dropped his gaze. “...Gwaine dared me to get the thing I want most…”

“...And is this why you broke up with Will?” 

Merlin nodded hesitantly, then bit his lip. “And…”

“And?”

Merlin looked mortified, he slung an arm across his face, hiding his face. 

“Merlin?”

“...And… I moaned your name during... sex... with Will.”

Arthur froze, eyes wide in surprise. He sat back on his heels and regarded his comely assistant with his intense blue gaze.

Then he threw his head back and laughed. 

Merlin blinked, then scooted backwards with a scowl on his face. “Don’t laugh, you clotpole! It was horrible!” He tossed a pillow at Arthur who was now almost breathless with laughter, little wheezes and snorts slipping past his lips.

When Merlin huffed and started scooting off the bed, he found himself quickly laid on his back. Arthur’s arms caging him in, his face just centimeters from Merlin’s hard, weeping cock.

“...I’m laughing because you’re ridiculous… but so am I,” he breathed against Merlin’s length, drawing a startled gasp. “The entire time you dated Will, I imagined what it must be like to be between your legs. I imagined _him_ between your legs, you moaning his name, his lips on yours, and I _burned_ , Merlin, _burned_ with jealousy.”

Merlin was frozen. He could only stare mutely as Arthur pressed the softest kiss to the side of his length, then in total juxtaposition to the sweet gesture, he pushed the plug hard against his prostate. Merlin bucked instinctually, crying out, but Arthur held his hips steady.

“...To think that you’ve been mine this entire time,” the tone of Arthur’s voice had driven Merlin almost to the brink. It was like chocolate and cream; smooth, dark, and sweet.

Merlin eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. “P-Please.” And Arthur couldn’t deny him anything. He had never been able to deny Merlin anything.

He pulled out the plug slowly, pausing for a few moments, just at the point where the silicone was the widest, just to see Merlin’s hole flutter, stretch, and spasm around the toy.

Then he thrust his fingers into Merlin’s stretched rosebud, finding him slick and ready for him. Merlin moaned and Arthur couldn’t resist crooking his fingers and rubbing against his prostate. Merlin’s dick extruded a bead of shiny, precum and Arthur leaned forward to lick it off the tip. Merlin’s cock was gorgeous like the rest of him, long and slender and flushed deep red and Arthur wrapped his fingers hard around the base before swallowing the member down to the root. 

Merlin screamed and bucked forward into his throat, his member twitching and his balls seizing up, but Arthur’s strong grip prevented his orgasm. He sobbed openly now, tears gathering in his eyes. Arthur removed his mouth and his fingers, and gentled his lover through the spasms, not removing his hand from around the base of Merlin’s cock until he was no longer at risk of cumming.

“N-No... A-Arthur… ah, p-please let m-me come,” he begged desperately and Arthur couldn’t help but feel proud of his handiwork. His spitfire of an assistant had never backed down from a fight before and to see him submit so completely was like receiving a precious, rare gift.

Arthur allowed Merlin’s legs to fall back against the bed and gathered the young man in his arms. Merlin’s lips were bitten and puffy from self-abuse and Arthur leaned forward to capture them in a sweet kiss. The chaste press of lips soon devolved into a slick, dirty mesh of teeth, lips, and tongue. 

Arthur dropped his head to Merlin’s neck when the younger man had to pull away to gasp desperately for breath. He nibbled bruises into the lovely skin then sucked until they began to bloom into shades of purple and red, and Arthur felt the darkness within him purr with satisfaction.

“Do you know what I saw today?” he rasped, fingers stroking across the smooth skin of Merlin’s chest, intentionally avoiding his tight, pink nipples. “I saw you spread out on your bed like a delicious invitation... moaning my name so desperately, my mark on your ass, so needy for my cock, like you would fall apart if you didn’t get it…” 

Merlin’s eyes opened and the need Arthur read in those eyes almost drove him off the edge. 

“How long, baby,” he asked desperately, “How long have you needed this?... Needed me?”

“...Ah…” Merlin made a soft mewling sound, “...Two years… a-always… always needed you…”

“Fuck,” Arthur pulled a blush nipple into his mouth and sucked on it fiercely then let it loose with a loud pop. “...I’ve wanted you since the first moment you walked into my office two years ago, all long legs, cheekbones, and sass... I’ve wanted to shut you up with my cock ever since the first time you snapped at me with this smart little mouth,” he dropped a soft kiss on Merlin’s lips, nipping gently once on his bottom lip.

“A-Arthur… pleeeeease..”

“Okay sweetheart, turn around, I’ll give you what you need,” he helped his lover turn onto his stomach, propped up on his hands and knees. Merlin arched backwards, spreading his legs like an open invitation.

Arthur moulded his chest against Merlin’s back and pressed his blunt tip against Merlin's fluttering hole. “No one else,” he said fiercely, “I’m the only one who gets to see this from now on.” He punctuated this statement by pushing in slow and smooth into Merlin’s hot body. Arthur fought against the tight, rippling muscles to burrow further into Merlin’s body than he was sure anyone had ever ventured, claiming all of him, ruining him for anyone else.

When his balls finally pressed against Merlin’s ass, his lover was twitching and whimpering, as if he didn’t know how to process the feeling. Then Arthur pulled out, that same slow, unhurried slide, and jabbed forward, punching all of the air out of Merlin’s lungs with the sharp thrust. The younger man yelped and he fell forward, his arms collapsing underneath him. The new angle was even more electric and Arthur began to thrust into his lover in earnest, withdrawing slowly and thrusting in sharply each time.

Merlin had been so close to the edge for so long, his body had been denied completion since he had tried to take his own pleasure earlier in the evening. It didn’t take long for him finally come apart in Arthur’s arms, coming untouched. He sobbed nonsense words and his hole clenched around Arthur’s cock with enough strength to almost hurt. Arthur groaned into his back, biting into the knobs of his spine and grinding gently into the sopping clench to prolong his partner’s pleasure. 

When Merlin finally came down to Earth, he slumped bonelessly on the bed, every muscle lax and trembling from the experience. 

Arthur pulled his cock out of Merlin’s sated body and turned Merlin gently on his back. He propped himself up on one arm and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and bent forward to press a lingering kiss against Merlin’s cheek. 

Then he pulled Merlin’s leg onto his shoulder, exposing his stretched and puffy pucker and thrust back in. This position allowed him to sink even deeper into Merlin’s body and his beautiful lover cried out, still sensitive from his recent mind blowing orgasm.

“I don’t think I can cum again,” he whispered, voice wrecked and harsh.

“Don’t think baby,” Arthur rasped in that dark, honeyed tone that made Merlin’s eyes lose focus. “Just feel… feel me inside of you, filling you up, giving you exactly what you’ve been begging for.”

Merlin gasped and his eyes fluttered shut, he hummed in pleasure as Arthur stroked his cock, his gentle ministrations quickly reviving Merlin’s ardour.

“Look at you,” Arthur grunted, increasing his speed until the slick, dirty sounds of their joining filled the small room, “So good for me, like a dream, a gorgeous fucking dream.” 

“Arthur, uh, I want you, ah, uh, uh, to make me, uh, cry.” 

And Arthur was gone. He thrust in one more time, sinking his teeth deep into the skin of Merlin’s shoulder as he came unhinged. Tears spilled unhindered down Merlin’s cheeks as Arthur spurted his seed inside his ravaged hole in what felt like endless waves. The sinful sensation of being filled up and the pleasure-pain of Arthur’s possessive bite tossed him over the edge and lithe body quaked against Arthur’s larger, more powerful form.

It was minutes before Arthur could manage the strength to drop Merlin’s quivering leg from his shoulder and pull his sated length out of Merlin’s body. His eyes glued to the mesmerizing sight of his cum dripping out of his lover’s hole. 

Then Merlin snuggled into his chest, dropping a little kiss on Arthur’s chest before laying his head down on the hard muscle. The sweet gesture made Arthur’s heart clench in his chest. 

“You’re everything,” he whispered against Merlin’s hair, pulling him even closer. “Everything I’ve ever imagined and more.” Merlin managed a small smile, tilting his head up to look into his lover’s eyes, one shaking hand coming up to cup Arthur’s face. Arthur leaned into the touch, turning his head to press a kiss into the palm of his hand. 

“I never imagined you would want me back,” Merlin said softly.

Arthur scoffed at that, “That’s the silliest thing you’ve ever said, _Mer_ lin.” Then he leaned down to nip at the sharp curve of Merlin’s jaw, “Now what were you saying to Gwaine about wanting me to bite you?”

Merlin giggled sleepily and the adorable sound made Arthur’s heart clench. And his cock twitch. Was there nothing about Merlin that he didn’t find arousing?

“I meant what I said, Merlin,” Arthur refused to allow Merlin to succumb to sleep before ensuring that Merlin understood that this was not casual. This was it for him. Merlin was it.

Merlin yawned, nuzzling into his shoulder. He grabbed Arthur’s other arm and settled it around his waist, pressing even closer. Then reached back to shift the palm of Arthur’s hand down, until it was covering the little dragon tattoo. He smiled sleepily up at his lover, his eyes so happy, satisfied, glowing with emotion. Then he pressed one more kiss, this time directly over Arthur's heart.

Arthur blinked, then smiled. 

* * *

Omake (Outtake)

“Oh my god, my eyes!”

“Morgana, what the actual fuck, do you ever knock!”

“How was I supposed to know that you were defiling Merlin on your desk!?”

“...”

“...”

“Arthur… do you have a tattoo on your ass?!”

“Morgana, can you just get out and leave us the fuck alone!”

“...Oh my god, it’s a little magic wand! How precious!”

“Morgana, shut up! Why are you even still here?”

“...”

“...Bippity boppity boo! Arthur finally got a clue!!”

“I swear on my fucking life Morg- Merlin! Stop laughing Merlin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Because magic. That's why.


End file.
